Fighting?
by Evil giraffe
Summary: Grimmjow has come up with a new plan to prove his strength to Ulquiorra, but the plan is soon turned against him... What will happen! Read to find out!


Hey all! I know I should be working on my Christmas-fic, which is way overdue, but I just had to write this. This story is actually based on a request from -chan SP, who wanted a story with Grimmjow as uke and that really got me inspired, so thanks a lot! I hope you like the outcome!

Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra (or rather UlquiorraxGrimmjow XD)

Warnings: Yaoi, smut, rape, foul language (it's Grimmjow, remember?)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if anyone is stupid enough to think that I do.

Fighting?

It was commonly known in Las Noches that Grimmjow Jaggerjaques was not to be messed with. He was bloodthirsty and absolutely obsessed with being the strongest. He considered himself better and stronger than everyone, regardless of rank and he was always looking for an opportunity to fight, to show how great he was.

There was, however, one person he particularly wanted to beat. And that was none other than the quatro espada, Ulquiorra Shiffer. There was something about the guy that just annoyed the heck out of Grimmjow. Maybe it was his cold attitude or maybe it was just the fact that he was stronger than the sexta. Either way, Grimmjow desperately wanted to beat the guy. There was, however, a small problem. So far, Grimmjow had never managed to fight him properly. No matter what he did, it was just impossible to provoke Ulquiorra to fight him. So after countless attempts, Grimmjow decided to come up with a new strategy. However, little did he know that this strategy would soon be turned against him...

-----

Ulquiorra was heading back to his room after a day of hard work. How Aizen managed to give _him_ so much work while others (Grimmjow, for instance) didn't seem to be doing anything useful at all always amazed him. Of course, Ulquiorra had never, quite unlike Grimmjow, complained about the workload (and didn't intend to) but it was still a fact that annoyed Ulquiorra somewhat.

Reaching the door to his room, he unlocked it and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. As he turned around and walked further into the room, Ulquiorra found himself meeting with piercing, blue eyes. On his bed was none other than Grimmjow, looking rather smugly at Ulquiorra, who didn't show even the slightest sign of surprise. He simply asked:

"What are you doing here, Grimmjow?"

"Well... I guess I'm challenging you to a fight"

Ulquiorra sighed. Grimmjow had been very persistent about fighting him lately, and it was starting to get on his nerves. He watched impassively as Grimmjow got off the bed and walked up to him, stopping when they were only a few centimetres apart. Ulquiorra showed no fear at all as Grimmjow looked down at him with a wide grin, and why would he? Nothing this man did could intimidate Ulquiorra. He was, after all, two ranks below him and nothing more than trash.

What Grimmjow did next, however, did _surprise _Ulquiorra quite a lot. The taller man bent forward and kissed him. _Kissed. _That was something Ulquiorra had never expected from Grimmjow and he found himself swept off his feet for a few seconds.

The kiss was much like Grimmjow himself, rough and demanding, and Ulquiorra quite liked it, once he'd gotten past the first chock. In fact he got so absorbed in the kiss, he didn't even notice his shirt being removed until it was on the floor, and Grimmjow hands were roaming all over his chest, sending shivers down his spine.

The two moved towards the bed, never breaking the kiss, but still managing to remove all their clothing. Grimmjow then roughly pushed Ulquiorra down on the bed, landing himself on top of him.

Finally breaking the kiss, the two lay panting, studying each other for a while before Grimmjows mouth started moving down Ulquiorras chest tongue dipping into his hollow hole. Moving further down, Grimmjow found one of Ulquiorras nipples and started teasing it, eliciting a slight gasp from the other man, who was now panting even heavier than before.

"Grimm...jow"

"Hm...?"

"Why are you... doing... this? Didn't you want... a fight?"

"Hm, I wonder..."

Having finished with Ulquiorras nipples, Grimmjow moved lower, dipping his tongue into Ulquiorras navel, eliciting yet another gasp. But as Grimmjow moved even lower and licked Ulquiorras erect member, the man actually moaned, making Grimmjow smirk.

"Ya like this don't ya?"

"Hm..."

Smirking even bigger, Grimmjow moved back up to Ulquiorras face, whispering in his ear:

"Well then, how about we take this one step further?"

Ulquiorra suddenly became very aware of his vulnerable position underneath Grimmjow, and the reason for the unexpected visit and the cryptic talk about fighting started to dawn on him. _So that was it? Ha! Such a simple plan, like I'd fall for that!_

Grabbing a fistful of Grimmjows hair, Ulquiorra pulled him away and then quickly flipped them over, pinning Grimmjows hands above his head, completely turning the tables. Grimmjow was surprised at this change of events, to say the least.

"Wha- what are ya doing?!"

"So that was your plan"

"Huh?!"

"You thought that you could prove yourself by seducing me and topping me in bed? Such foolishness"

"I didn't... what are ya... hey! Let me go!"

"Oh no, I won't do that"

Using one hand to keep Grimmjow in place, he moved his other hand to his own mouth, lubricating his fingers and enjoying the look of fear spreading on Grimmjows face. The sexta struggled and fought to get free, but failed miserably – Ulquiorra was not the quatro espada for nothing. Removing his fingers from his mouth, Ulquiorra placed them at a panicking Grimmjows entrance.

"Wa-wait! Don't-"

"Come now Grimmjow, it won't hurt that badly. In fact, you should be happy I'm actually bothering to prepare you, something I doubt you were planning to do to me. Now relax"

And with that Ulquiorra pushed a finger into Grimmjows tight entrance.

"Ah- s-stop!"

"Oh come on, it's just one finger" Ulquiorra said, as he abruptly pushed another one in, feeling Grimmjows whole body tense under him and tears sprang forward in the blue eyes and ran down his face. Ulquiorra watched all this with a lot of interest. He'd never seen the other man like this.

"You've never done this before, have you? This is your first time being bottom?"

Grimmjow glared at him, but said nothing, which Ulquiorra took as a yes. Making scissoring movements with his fingers he continued to stretch Grimmjow. Pushing the fingers further in, he brushed against a spot that made Grimmjows whole body tense again, but this time from pleasure rather than pain.

Smirking, Ulquiorra pushed against the spot again, studying Grimmjows face intently as his expressions changed between fear, anger, pleasure and burning desire.

After a good amount of stretching and teasing, Ulquiorra decided it was enough and pulled the fingers out, making Grimmjow moan in disappointment.

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll make you feel better in just a while. But before that..."

In one swift movement he pushed Grimmjow onto the floor, sitting himself at the edge of the bed. Grabbing Grimmjows hair again, Ulquiorra moved his head to his own weeping member.

"Suck it"

"Huh?! No fucking wa-"

"Or would you rather have me fuck you without any sort of lubrication?"

Grimmjow growled, knowing there was no way out of this. So, with much hesitation he moved his mouth, licking tentatively at the tip of Ulquiorras member, before taking the whole thing into his mouth, making Ulquiorra moan at the sensation. The hand still in Grimmjows hair guided his movements, nearly making him choke as he was pulled forward.

Grimmjow was definitely not used to this because, as much experience as he had, _he _was usually the dominant one. Of course, a little teasing, like he'd done to Ulquiorra earlier was one thing, but to give him a full out blow-job! That was just... _wrong._ Ulquiorra noticed his discomfort and decided that he'd been lubricated enough (even if that in itself was very pleasurable). So, pulling a panting Grimmjow away, Ulquiorra motioned for him to get on the bed again. Doing so, Grimmjow suddenly found his face pushed roughly into a pillow while his hips were raised, Ulquiorrqs not so small member probing at his entrance.

"Wa-wait! You can't just..."

"Sure I can"

And with no further warning, Ulquiorra pushed into Grimmjow, making the sexta cry out in pain.

"Fuck! You bastard! That fucking hurt!"

"I'm sure it did" Ulquiorra said carelessly, before noticing that Grimmjow was crying again, something that stirred an unfamiliar emotion in Ulquiorra. Taking this into consideration, he started moving slowly until Grimmjow got a little more used to the feeling of being filled. However, as soon as Ulquiorra found Grimmjows prostate again, pain turned to blinding pleasure and they both sped up their movements.

A pale hand soon grabbed Grimmjows neglected member and started pumping it, creating a wonderful rhythm, sending them both closer to their climax.

Grimmjow, not being used to having his prostate stimulated, came first, spraying the sheets with semen. Feeling Grimmjow tense around him, Ulquiorra came as well with a few desperate thrusts before collapsing on top of Grimmjow.

For a few moments they just lay there, panting, before Ulquiorra pulled out of Grimmjow, making him moan by doing so. The sexta was not happy. Sure, this was one of the best fucks he'd ever had, but he'd completely failed his mission to dominate Ulquiorra and thereby proving himself.

Deciding to just admit his defeat, Grimmjow sat up and made to leave, but found his arm caught by a pale hand. Turning around, he was met with stunningly green eyes.

"Stay"

"Why? I know I lost"

Ulquiorra sighed and let go of Grimmjows arm.

"Why is everything always about fighting to you?"

"I dunno. That's just who I am"

"I see"

They were quiet for a while and Ulquiorra tried to understand why he so desperately wanted Grimmjow to stay with him. There was no logical reason for it, he just wanted it.

Grimmjow sat still on the edge of the bed, wondering what to do. A part of him really didn't want to leave, but still, he _had_ lost...

His thoughts were interrupted by arms wrapping around his waist, a soft whisper in his ear shattering all his resistance.

"Please stay"

Giving in to the overwhelming feelings, Grimmjow lay back down, resting his head against Ulquiorras chest. As he drifted off to sleep, Grimmjow thought that maybe it wasn't all that important which one of them who was the strongest.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you liked it, I feel rather pleased with it myself^^ I've thought about continuing it if people like it, but that will take some time since I need to finish off my Christmas story first.

Anyway, review if you want to, it makes me so happy!


End file.
